


a happy ending

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst-less Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, idk man, if that makes sense, it's just nice i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Both are male leads here, in their story. And Jongin wishes it a happy ending.





	a happy ending

It felt girly to have the door closed, sitting in front of each other, legs crossed, wearing baggiest boxers, loose t-shirts, cheeks dusted pink, and feelings (along with butterflies in their stomach) all over the place. But it feels nice, to know the following things: 1. Your crush is part of LGBT community, too, 2. Your crush lives very close by, and 3. (best of all, according to Jongin) Your crush likes you back.

Junmyeon looks handsome sinking in the t-shirt, it’s his elder brother’s apparently, and so are the boxers. Jongin doesn’t really care who the clothes belong to, it’s just Junmyeon he really cares about, and watching those apple-like cheeks appear as he smiles, a little shy, and a little embarrassed of the confession, Jongin finds himself smiling wider than the elder boy.

For a seventeen-year old, Junmyeon sure does have a lot of knowledge, a lot of maturation which is not really common among boys at this age. Really, Jongin is just sixteen and yet not even close to having the knowledge which Junmyeon had at this age. 

They’re both bad at academics, though, so that’s something they both have in common (something Jongin used to be happy about, although he wanted Junmyeon to get good marks to get into a college of his choice).

“Nice,” Jongin mutters, looking down at his legs, they’re starting to become really hairy. “I wish I had some ‘realization’ like that,”

“How did  _you_  know you’re pansexual?” Junmyeon asks, “I mean, it must’ve been hard, isn’t it? Trying to figure out if you’re into guys or girls?”

Jongin looks at Junmyeon, shaking his head. “Not really, I had quite good amount of safe spaces and information on the internet. It made things easier.”

Silence settles between them, Jongin keeps glancing at Junmyeon’s lips, a want of kissing them stirring in his stomach with each glance, it’s almost an urge to do so. But, he has never kissed anyone — surprising amount of his classmates thinks he’s got at least three girlfriends in the past. 

Maybe it’s because of his looks, or whatever reason, but they all assume, and Jongin doesn’t really give a damn as long as Junmyeon knows that he hasn’t dated anyone, and if they date, he gets to be Jongin’s first.

First relationship — Jongin would give everything to Junmyeon, honestly. First kiss, first time, first heartbreak, first (and only) wedding, first child adoption, first puppy adoption. All of the firsts.

Jongin wants to lean in and kiss Junmyeon, with whatever he’s got. But, he isn’t sure if he’s a good kisser. People really want their first kiss to be great, and if Jongin turns out to be a bad kisser, he’ll— he really does not want to screw it up, honestly.

“Have you...” Junmyeon trails, leaning forward, his hands pressing next to Jongin’s thighs, his face getting closer to Jongin’s face. “Have you had your first kiss?”

Junmyeon is mad shy, his face is red, and yet he sounds confident. God, if only Jongin could do that. He would’ve confessed to all of his crushes and probably had their number saved in the telephone. Jongin shakes his head, lips pouting as his face gets brighter, and atmosphere gets hotter.

Jongin leans a little forward when he senses Junmyeon being a little hesitant, their lips are barely touching, but Jongin is already having a cascade of feelings down his throat, into his stomach and straight into his heartbeat. It’s increasing with each passing second — if that’s possible.

(Who knows, it could be— it probably will be called  _‘The Junmyeon’s Too Handsome Syndrome’_  later. With Jongin’s signature at the end of the paper explaining the syndrome, normalizing Junmyeon’s illegal handsomeness, and therefore making this assault to people’s heart normal.)

They both have a shy smile as they kiss, Junmyeon cups Jongin’s cheeks, giving his cheeks a soft squeeze before they break the kiss, pink faces looking at each other with fondness and love, it almost feels like a dream to Jongin, but boy, he hopes it’s not a dream. He hopes to wake up and find Junmyeon smiling at him, and if they settle things, even holding his hand, and whispering, “Good morning, boyfriend.”

And Jongin hopes he doesn’t shy away if that happens, and boldly holds Junmyeon’s warm hands, burying his face into Junmyeon’s neck like the female lead does to male lead. Except, both are male leads here, in their story. And Jongin wishes it a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa i think it’s cute i hope u think that way too <3


End file.
